


Puppy Play

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Dialogue, Play Fighting, Romance, Sonny and Rafael are werewolves, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny had to find his mate. That was the one thing on his mind.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	Puppy Play

**Author's Note:**

> I was like okay but what would barisi be like as werewolves? And my mind instantly went PUPPIES! So here we are, my friend lmao no, they are not puppies in this, they're full grown wolves, but they're also playful babies, therefore PUPPIES.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sonny had to find his mate. That was the one thing on his mind. Despite the darkness surrounding him there, deep in the woods, Sonny could see between every tree, through the thin layer of fog that blurred the night. The moonlight was his single source of clarity and direction, but it was the  _ scent  _ that drove him. 

His paws were pounding on the earth, twigs snapping and leaves breaking under him as he ran. He slowed down for a moment so he could sniff the air, recalculating his route as he caught another whiff of him, a fresher one.

Sonny took off running again; he leaped over rocks, broke through the lowest branches and bushes that tried to obstruct his path. The longer it took for him to find him, the tenser he became. His mate’s absence made his muscles contract under his skin, and a tightness grew in his chest. Sonny wouldn’t call it desperation, exactly, but it was close enough to that. 

It was pure instinct, a craving, a need to protect and make sure his mate was okay. He knew there were other wolves around, and the idea of his mate running across one of them and feeling unsafe in any way tore Sonny to shreds.

He already felt lost without his mate by his side, and being unable to find him heightened that even more. It’d only happened once, where Sonny couldn’t actually find him no matter how much he ran, how much he seeked. 

Sonny had sat on the floor, whining and howling his heart out at the moon until his mate came trotting through the trees, back to him, safe and unharmed. He’d promised Sonny he wouldn’t go too far again after that. 

But it was all part of the game. It was important to tune Sonny’s instincts to his mate and vice-versa, to train their noses. In a city as loud and as busy as New York, where every corner offered a new, peculiar scent, it was too easy to lose that acute recognition of one’s mate.

So they came here a few nights after every full moon, their wolf forms free to roam and run and jump as they wished, always with one purpose in mind: finding the love of his life.

Sonny knew he was close now; if he stopped, he could hear his mate’s heartbeat, an excited pulse that was so familiar to him, so comforting. Instead of turning his snout up to catch another breath of air, Sonny followed the sound until it was so close his tail started wagging in anticipation.

Then Sonny spotted him, laying down flat on the ground behind a few bushes, attentive. Sonny saw the moment his mate caught a whiff of him, and the jet-black wolf immediately leaped over the bushes, over Sonny, and ran away from him. 

He barked in response and it came out like a laugh, then folded his hind legs for traction and jumped after him, running between trees and taking a sharp turn to try and intercept him from the other side. Sonny’s legs were longer than his mate’s, so he managed to cut the distance and get ahead of him.

Sonny leaped up towards a fallen tree trunk and used the impulse to push himself back, slamming straight into his mate. 

Their bodies went rolling around the dirt, dead leaves and flowers getting caught in their fur as they went. Sonny tried to keep himself on top, but his mate kept kicking him off and pushing him down. Using his height to his advantage, Sonny eventually got the upper hand and threw his mate down, pushing both his front paws on his chest to hold him down.

Once he stopped fighting it, they stopped. Sonny’s tongue lolled out as he let out harsh puffs of breath. Unfortunately for him, he got distracted by his mate’s beautiful green eyes and in a blink of an eye Sonny found himself flying back, pushed off. 

He dropped on his side with a huff of air, then shook himself off as he got up and his mate did the same. Slowly, they started rounding each other, sniffing and licking as they went, recognizing each other again. Sonny rubbed his snout on his mate’s neck, inhaling sharply.

_ Rafael _ . 

Sonny sniffed again, deeper this time, his nostrils filling up with the scent of him, then threw his head back and let out a long, drawn out howl, announcing to the moon that they’d found each other. From a long distance came three other celebratory howls, and Sonny howled back with his tail wagging. 

Rafael approached him in easy steps, cleaning his fur with care. Sonny closed his eyes, letting his mate rub their bodies together and scent each other. A growl started building in Sonny’s throat as Rafael rounded him twice then stopped in front of Sonny, laying down and rolling on his back in a submissive position. 

It was Rafael’s own way of congratulating him, and Sonny enjoyed the view for a moment, walking towards Rafael in slow trots, caressing him in thanks. He licked Rafael straight across the face, which, judging by the huff he got in response, was not really appreciated. But Rafael stayed there, watching as Sonny moved around him. 

He laid on his side beside Rafael, reaching over to grab at his fur the best he could. Rafael scooted over, closer to him, then rolled on top of him. They settled like that for a moment, and Sonny enjoyed the weight of him before pushing his snout into Rafael’s neck again.

Sonny would never get enough of his scent, but Rafael sure got enough of Sonny scenting him. He had no idea wolves could physically roll their eyes until he met Rafael, and he was a pro at it.

WIth his tongue lolling out, Sonny rolled them over again until he was on top and, with a final lick, Sonny got off of him and stepped away so he could transform back into his human form. He stood there naked in front of Rafael’s wolf, nothing but the moonlight bathing them. 

A moment later Rafael stood from his position and transformed back as well, immediately going to Sonny and fitting himself into his arms, equally naked. 

They stood there together, shameless and comfortable with each other. Sonny looked up at the moon and felt it on his skin, calling for his wolf form like it always did. He ignored it for the sake of tightening his hold around Rafael, nuzzling his nose into his hair. 

Rafael pressed a kiss to Sonny’s sternum then laid his head against his chest. If Sonny was able to howl in happiness in human form, he would have right then. He’d found his mate again, and he couldn’t wait for the next time they’d play.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I didn't plan it, this was my first ever no dialogue fic! It simply happened because they can't talk as wolves, then I chose to no have them talk once they switched back into humans. I'm not sure how I feel about it since I do love dialogue, especially between these too sassy boys.
> 
> Let me know what you think! And pray that I can get my animagus fic finished before the end of the month PHEW haha and OH today's my two year anniversary since I posted my first ever Barisi fic here, so THANK YOU everyone who's read and commented and interacted these past two years MWAH I appreciate you very much


End file.
